


Once Marked, Twice Touched.

by Jack_Wilder



Series: Once Marked, Twice Touched [1]
Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: DO NOT REPOST WORK, M/M, Mike knows a lot more about the supernatural than he lets on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Mike has already had a taste of the supernatural world and he is not up for seconds.





	Once Marked, Twice Touched.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 1 episode 4 titled “Gifted”.
> 
> If you see any errors, please to POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

Once the little girl had calmed down, her powers calming as well, Mike could only look at Vicki and shake his head. 

"What?" She asked defensively. " _What_  Mike?" Vicki asked again when Mike refused to answer.

Mike ignored her, instead he went over to where Cobb had fallen unconscious and cuffed him. If the cuffs were a tad bit too tight, well he did not feel bad about cutting off the man's blood circulation.

Hearing the sirens of the incoming police cars, Mike left the unconscious man on the floor of the partially destroyed hallway and began walking towards the exit to greet them when he felt something grab the sleeve of his jacket. 

"Mike, talk to me. What is it?" Vicki held on tight.

"Let me go Vicki," his voice was tired. 

"No." Stubborn as usual, he was not the slightest bit surprised. "What the hell was that look about?"

"What look Vic?"

"The look that said you are extremely disappointed in me." 

Mike laughed, "I am not disappointed in you Vic." He wrenched his arm from her grip none too gently. "Just wondering why, you had to team up with a fucking  _vampire_  is all."

"Wha-" 

Mike glanced behind him to see the stunned faces of Vicki and Henry Fitzroy. With a snort of disgust, he left them standing in the hallway. The ice-cold air outside did little to calm the storm that was threatening to break loose. Descending the front steps of the school, Mike really thought that he had left the world of the supernatural behind when he moved to Toronto, Canada. But he should have known better; no one can really escape once they have been touched,  _marked_  by that world. 

The first police car pulled up and Mike pointed towards the broken door. "Inside, one unconscious." He informed the two officers who ran passed him. He knew, he  _knew_  there was something off about Henry the first time he met him, he just could not put his finger on it. However, seeing those normally blue eyes, dark as the abyss and dangerously sharp fangs, Mike knew exactly what he was dealing with.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath, a headache forming behind his eyes.

"Detective Celluci."

Mike turned at the call of his name and saw one of the new rookies approaching him at the exact time Vicki and Henry exited the school, their eyes zoning in on him. 

"Saved by the rookie." He muttered, with no doubt the vampire's ears heard him clearly. Ignoring them again, he approached the female rookie, giving her his account of what happened. Once he was finished, he walked briskly to where his car was parked, hoping to get away before Vicki got to him again. 

Walking down the sidewalk away from the school, he was not surprised to see Henry leaning against the door of the driver's side of his car. 

"Mike!" Vicki's voice sounded behind him and he did not resist rolling his eyes.

"What?!" He hissed, digging his car keys out of his coat pocket, letting them dangle from his fingers. 

Vicki stared up at him, her mouth opening and closing, no words coming out.

Tired, cold, hungry and fed up Mike snapped, "when you figure out what you want to say, call me. You have my number." He turned back to glare at Henry who was staring back at him without the slightest hint of intimidation. "Move." He growled.

"How'd you know what I am?" Henry asked, genuinely curious.

"You have the stink of a vampire." Mike spat, venom in his words and on his tongue. 

Vicki gasped in shock, taken aback by Mike's uncharacteristic behaviour. Meanwhile Henry's eyes got darker, the insult hitting straight at the demon in him. 

"Now move." 

Henry finally moved, allowing Mike to enter his car. "I would suggest you stay far away from the world of the supernatural Vicki." Mike said before closing the car door as he looked from her back to Henry, "but I can see that it is too late for that." Slamming the door shut, Mike sped off, leaving a baffled Vicki and a semi-pissed off Henry.

"The fuck was that?" Vicki asked, turning to face Henry.

"I am not sure, but it seems the good Detective Celluci was hiding a few things from you Vicki." Henry kept staring in the direction Mike went as if he could still see the car. "And I intend to find out how exactly he knew about my true nature."


End file.
